


HUNGER

by BARALAIKA



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Bestiality, Cum Inflation, Fatal Vore, M/M, Vore, lesser prolapse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 12:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4787732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Content: War/Ruin (bestiality), War/unnamed demon (anal vore), extreme anal, prolapse, general distasteful things, pure fantasy<br/>Words: 1192</p>
<p>Gross fic ahead, read at your peril. Seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HUNGER

There was a reason that War was feared among the demonic masses.

Known for playing with his quarry before killing them, it was advised among foot soldiers and peons alike to slash their own throats before being caught by the sadistic Horseman; one such unwitting beast learnt the hard way.

It had not expected to find the youngest Nephilim half-dressed, with his cock swinging freely for all to see. It was several feet of solid, throbbing breeder cock, pointed at the head and thick in the shaft, with a bulging knot at its base to ensure that whatever he caught could not escape.

The demon was dwarfed by the Horseman, but it reached past his knee in height easily; its body was muscular and stocky, with the flesh flayed from its face and teeth smoothed by years of wear, with claws and crags on its body, but that didn’t put the rider off. He grabbed it with his massive clawed hand and instead of pulling it to pieces… War squatted and pressed its head up against his asshole. Slimy and musky, it was lubricated with something that smelt unmistakably as  _cum_. The demon squirmed and tried to gnash, but War’s weight pinned it down and before it knew what was happening, had been slurped up into his body.

As much as it thrashed and tried to fight, War’s muscles were stronger than it by miles. With a rippling sensation, it was pulled up into his guts, inch by inch, until it felt its predator move to his hands and knees. It could hear the Horseman’s heartbeat and the vulgar, wet noises as it was consumed, until a thudding on the ground below made it twist in worry.

Sure enough, the Horseman’s steed approached.

It had thought that it was only rumours that the Council’s riders partook in earthly pleasures with their steeds, but it heard War groaning and Ruin stamping and sure enough, something else entered the predator’s guts.

Ruin’s cock pushed the squirming monster deeper into War’s ass, forcing it through the Nephilim’s slimy, wrinkled anal flesh. War groaned long and low, his animalistic prick jumping hard enough to slap up against the wall of his abdominal muscles, knot swelling thicker and thicker. The combined bulk of his horse’s slab-like prick and the slowly suffocating beast inside him was enough to bulge his gut and he rested his hand against the kicking and struggling creature deep inside his guts.

A blast of Ruin’s precum slapped against his innards and weighed him down enough to smooth the bulge; if the monster didn’t suffocate, it would drown and War moaned as he pushed back, forcing another inch of pony-cock into his guts. Ruin whickered, knowing what his rider wanted, and pushed his weight down against War’s strong back… and thrust sharply into the writhing Horseman, slamming into his over-stretched hole to his medial ring and came to a sudden halt against it.

War’s cock squirted a thin stream of precum onto the ground below them and he winced in pain as his prey was rammed up through his guts by force. The creature squirmed inside him in panic and slowly, War leant forwards to let half foot of his steeds cock slide out of him; the monster had room to stretch its legs out and tried to wriggle backwards, slopping around in eldritch horse-precum and pushed its claws into War’s guts to try and find something to grip on to push out with. Yet he could feel another bump, something pressing into his gut-flesh, and he realised… the little monster was hard! War grinned to himself, as the moment it started to shift backwards, he slammed himself back down Ruin’s cock, re-filling himself and cramming the beast back up him again.

That was one of his greatest joys, War thought; feeling something  _die_ inside him, jacking off to its death throes… there were few things more arousing than that.

He rocked back and forth on Ruin’s cock, squeezing his ass up against his ring before pulling all the way down until just the flare of his head was in and fucked himself on his beloved horse. War was panting, shunting himself up against the ring over and over and over, until with gritted teeth and a growl of frustration, he hit back—

And in it popped, with a bray of arousal from both horse and rider.

The unfortunate monster inside War was crammed around the kinks in his gut as the Horseman forced himself all the way to the base of Ruin’s cock and hilted himself on it. The horse’s colossal balls rested against War’s thighs, hot and tight, bigger than watermelons and churning. It was too much; Ruin stamped and neighed and bucked back and forth, until with a scream that could be heard several planes away, the otherworldly draught horse came.

Gallons and gallons of burning hot spunk flooded War’s body, spurting into him with incredible force. War’s guts bloated in moments, then  _kept going_ , swelling him bigger and bigger; his belly was round and heavy, hanging by itself and wobbling whenever he moved. He could feel the massive head of Ruin’s prick up against his ribcage, his prey further down, twitching now and then. The sheer volume of equine cum had turned War’s intestines into a fishbowl and with nothing else to breathe, the wriggly demon was on its last legs. Kicking and clawing lamely, it was stuck with no hope at all.

War groaned and reached down and around his belly, which looked as if he were crammed full of young to the very brim, and took a grip of his cock. He squeezed his knot with a grunt and started to jack himself off as he slumped down to his knees, his inflated gut trapping his arm between his belly and his thigh and spread his legs to make room for it. Ruin snorted and started to back off, pulling his softening prick out of his master’s body until the flared head caught on the Horseman’s anal ring and with a few tugs…

The walls of War’s ass went with Ruin’s prick and a torrent of cum gushed out of the Nephilim’s resilient body. His asshole was puffy and swollen, his anal flesh pouting outside of him as he deflated. He jacked himself off as he returned to his usual size, save for his prey— it was caught in his guts and as the last of the cum leaked out him, he started to pull it upwards, towards his stomach. As it passed up through the final ring of his stomach, War’s pace quickened considerably and as the demon came to lay in his stomach, he came hard and shot rope after rope of Nephilim cum into the sea of runny horse jizz, which was already starting to separate.

He grit his teeth as he squirted round after round into the ground and panted when he tensed his ass and pulled his guts back in. War’s asshole could barely close, wrecked to the point of being pouting pussy-lips that squelched and drooled wantonly while he caught his breath.  
  
It was no use cleaning up too much; War peeled himself back into his body suit and mounted up, moving on while he settled into the saddle to digest.


End file.
